Persona: Kioku
by MerryxSouji
Summary: After the events of Persona 3 the world has changed. A terrible catastrophe has struck and many people have suffered. Follow my OC, Chi Iwakata through the events of Persona 4 with new twists added! Pairings later in the story
1. Prologue

**Persona: Kioku**

**A prologue**

**By MerryxSouji**

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters mentioned some of the storyline and settings; these are owned by Atlus.

Credit to: Psychomonkey959, my awesome partner in Fanfiction crime. Dude you are really awesome and thank you so much for your help throughout this entire project!

Anyways let's go!

What is it like having your memories removed? It is painful; the pain always surging through you. Pain controls you every time you try to remember the glorious or dreadful past…

What is it like confronting Death, breathing down your neck, his icy hands waiting to grab you as you raise the gun, panting and sweating; your finger frozen at the trigger, immobilized, Death's whispers echoing through your trembling body?

_The acceptance of death enhances one's power_

_The acceptance of loss is a greater power_

_The acceptance of your destiny creates the mask._

_You can't bring it upon yourself to pull the trigger_

_You fear death…_

_Now you shall suffer,_

_Feeling the eternal wrath that is pain and suffering._

_Do you…_

_Fear life as well?_

_Some may pity you for your soul is young and fresh._

_But as for I,_

_I thrive in your grief, suffering, pain and despair._

_Do you remember?_

_How THEY died?_

_Of course you don't!_

_I watch you as you wait._

_As if the trigger will be pulled itself._

_Time is running out._

_Time is getting nearer to the hour._

_Do you hear the clock?_

_Slowly ticking away?_

_It's slowly wasting your pitiful life._

_Maybe I should help._

_Maybe I should kill you._

_Or…_

_Should I send 'Him' down?_

_Shame you don't remember him._

_I laugh as I watch you shiver, _

_Watch your futile struggle to grasp on to the edge of life._

_But alas, it is too late!_

_I have already been summoned._

_Maybe I should wait._

_And enjoy watching you die slowly on the side lines._

_It is almost time._

_Midnights just around the corner…_

_Darkness is almost upon us._

_Threatening all who are unknown_

_Soon the end will come…_

AN: thanks for reading the prologue! This is a Persona 3 and 4 Fanfiction. I haven't made a massive crossover for this it's just for the beginning of the story.

This was the prologue for: Persona: Kioku

By: MerryxSouji and my assistant the amazing: Psychomonkey959!

Thanks for reading and we'll see you all soon, later!


	2. Chapter 1: Visiting Hours

**Persona: Kioku**

**Chapter 1: Visiting Hours**

**By: MerryxSouji and Psychomonkey959**

AN: thanks to everyone who read the prologue and I really have nothing to say so let's move on with the story!

^(0_0)^

*beep* *beep* *beep*

I groan as I wake to the sound of a machine in the distance and a smiling figure sat next to me.

I look at him; I do not know who he is. I don't recognize him at all but I think he knows who I am. I am perplexed at the way he smiles at me. It is curious. The door opens and a man sweeps into the room along with a regal looking woman the young man at my side disappears, as if he weren't real. The two figures walk toward me, smiling. They must know me too; but I certainly don't.

"You are Chi, right?" the regal looking woman says to me, her red hair bouncing behind her. With her is a man with white hair and he wears a black suit. I can't help but look at them with a perplexed face. I am oblivious to who they are.

"Umm, yeah…" I answer her nervously.

*_FLASH* _I clutch my head the pain surging through me like a bullet wound, eating through my flesh. The pain feels so unreal, but it is! I swear I saw something. I couldn't tell what the image I saw was but it almost felt like I had witnessed that moment before…

"Hey, Chi! Chi! Are you okay? What happened?" The woman with the red hair seems concerned, so does the man.

"I, Um, I-I-I don't know… w-w-who are you? What are you doing here? How come you know my name?" I start shouting from the confusion and pain I feel like I should know them…

"H-Hey! Calm down! Don't worry we aren't going to hurt you Chi; we came to see you because we have something important to tell you. Can you trust us?" the man asks me, his face stern.

"How can I trust you if I don't know you? And how can I tell if you're going to hurt me or not? Why aren't you answering my questions?" I whisper at my final question, turning my head away. I'm scared, but I don't want to tell them that. My intuition tells me that these people are dangerous, but to be honest, how should I know?

"Akihiko, I don't think she knows us; we can't exactly get straight down to the point of why we're here. We can't even tell how stable her condition is." I barely hear the woman whispering over the machines.

"I don't think we should do this. We could get one of the others to go instead, it might be safer." I can hear the man a better. What are they on about? Who are these 'others' he speaks of?

"What is it? Why do you need me?" my curiosity grows and I turn towards them.

"_Ahem._ Let me introduce ourselves. I'm Mitsuru Kirijo; the leader of the Kirijo Group; and this is Akihiko Sanada; a professional boxer, my good friend and my co-worker. Pleased to meet you." Mitsuru smiles and reaches her hand out toward me. I shake it politely.

_*FLASH*_ It happened again, I definitely know them but I can't quite remember exactly how I know them. This time the image was clearer, less painful. I definitely saw Mitsuru and Akihiko but they were with others I don't know apart from one figure. A young man with blue hair covering one eye. It was the same young man in the chair earlier! Who are these people? Wher- WAIT! I am in the image! How? Why? Am I somehow connected to these people before I became lost? Lost in the confusion. Lost with losing my memories? Lost in the bloodied room, the gun, the bodies and Him. The one who whispers, ice surrounding him and his chilling voice, the one that freezes you in an instant. I was frozen. Frozen in fear of Death. He tempted me and he drove me to the ends of my sanity. Why? Why is this happening to me why do I have to be the one that is needed? I don't understand at all!

"Chi, are you ok!?" Mitsuru shouted out toward me. My hearing was starting to get fuzzy and my vision blurring; I can hear their faint voices shouting out to me.

I get further and further away.

The voices becoming more distant they are concealed in a bubble, floating away as I drift toward nothingness and his gentle, calm and caring face…

Who am I talking about?

The blue haired boy in the chair.

(o.o) (^o.o^) (o.o)

Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of Persona: Kioku!

Please review as it really helps me out! And will help me write the next chapter a bit quicker!

School is starting up again for me soon so uploads might be a little slow, but I will try my best!

Love you guys! Peace out! ~(^.^)~


End file.
